Kincir
by miisilveru44
Summary: Antara Shizuo, Izaya dan Kincir. silakan dibaca gak pandai bikin sumari. Shizaya. Romance, Fluffy gagal, Sho-ai, OOC, typo.


**KINCIR**

 **DISCLAIMER : Belongs to Ryohgo Narita**

 **GENRE : Romance**

 **SHIZAYA, OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, SHO-AI, YAOI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Sa, Douzo~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm~ mmm~~"

Senandung lagu keluar dari mulut pemuda yang terkenal sebagai informan licik itu, ia berjalan berjingkrak-jingkrak bagaikan anak kecil yang kesenangan, tak lupa sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sebuah kincir. Ya, kincir angin kecil dengan pegangan kayu halus yang ia temukan di jalan saat beranjak pulang dari restoran Sushi Rusia. Berasa tertarik dengan mainan anak kecil itu sambil bernostalgia karena pernah memainkannya sewaktu kecil, maka ia mengambil benda tersebut. Dan kini ia sekarang, memainkannya layaknya bocah cacingan.

"Putar~ putar, putar~~"

Serunya lagi kini sambil berjalan tenang- tetap sambil memperhatikan kincir yang dibawanya. Udara sore yang sejuk, angin yang berhembus lembut itu membuat sang kincir terus berputar tanpa harus digerakkan. Ia- Izaya terus memperhatikan gerakan kincir itu, entah kenapa melihat benda kecil itu berputar rasanya menenangkan. Ia jadi teringat masa kecilnya yang selalu tertawa senang saat melihat kincir berputar. Tak dirasa, ia tertawa mengingat betapa polos dan menjijikannya dia dulu.

Merasa pegal, ia menurunkan tangannya yang memegang kincir dan memasukannya kedalam saku hoddienya. Saat merasa udara terlalu sejuk dan sangat disayangkan jika pulang sekarang, ia pun memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di Taman Kota.

"?"

Izaya terdiam sejenak saat memasuki taman. Dilihatnya orang yang tak asing baginya sedang duduk bersandar dibangku taman sambil menopang kepala dengan tangan kanannya. Tidur, eh?

Pemuda yang bisa dibilang kurus itu mendekat perlahan pada pemuda pirang yang selalu berkelahi dengannya- Shizuo, tak ingin membangunkan sang monster yang telah terlelap. Didekatkan wajah mungilnya ke arah musuh bebuyutannya. "Hihi.." Izaya terkekeh pelan melihat betapa damainya tidur sang monter didepannya ini. berfikir kenapa ia bisa sampai tertidur disini dengan posisi yang malah akan membuat sakit leher. Ide gila langsung muncul di otaknya.

Ia membuka sabuk hitam yang selalu terpasang rapi di celananya, lalu mengeluarkan kincir kecil dari saku hoodienya. Menarik nafas sejenak. Lalu memulai aksi nakalnya.

Ia memasangkan kincir kayu itu dikepala Shizuo yang diikatkan dengan sabuk hitam miliknya dengan sangat sangat sangaat hati-hati, tak terlalu kencang tapi cukup membuat kincir berdiri kokoh di kepala pirang yang setengah tertunduk itu.

"Sempurna," batinnya bangga melihat hasil karyanya kali ini. "Nah, saatnya pertunjukan."

Menarik nafas...

3

2

1

"SHIZU-CHAN!"

Shizuo langsung terkaget mendengar teriakan yang menyebut namanya. Ia sedikit meloncat dari duduknya, matanya membulat sempurna, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena dibangunkan mendadak seperti itu. Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu acara tidurnya? Diarahkan mata yang menajam tanda emosi ke depan dan emosinya makin menjadi saat melihat pelaku jahanam itu- Izaya Orihara. Si pelaku hanya senyum cengengesan.

Tanpa basa-basi Shizuo langsung berdiri dan mengangkat kursi taman yang didudukinya,

"II-ZAA-YAAA!" Shizuo langsung melemparkan kursi malang itu ke arah Izaya sampai hancur. Izaya? Jangan ditanya, ia terlebih dahulu lompat menghindar dan berlari ke luar taman.

"JANGAN LARI KUTU SIALAN. BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!"

Shizuo langsung menyusul Izaya berlari, sambil menyambar dan membawa tiang lampu taman didekatnya.

Izaya yang masih berlari sambil menghindari berbagai macam benda besar dan berat yang dilemparkan Shizuo tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya, berlari mundur hanya untuk sekedar melihat karyanya di taman tadi.

"Ah- hahaha- HAHAHAHAHA!" Izaya tertawa kegirangan saat menemukan hasil karyanya tadi bekerja sempurna. Kincir yang diikatkan kekepala Shizuo dengan lancarnya berputar-putar dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat sang maha karya terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi muka Shizuo yang diberi aksesoris kincir dikepalanya. Lucu. Sangat lucu.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN KUTU!?" Teriak Shizuo yang tanpa hentinya berlari sambil melemparkan barang ini-itu ke arah Izaya yang kini berlari dengan benar didepannya.

"Shizu-chan Kawaii~"

"HAH!?"

Masih terus berlari.

"Shizu-chan, ngaca deh."

"?"

Shizuo menghentikan aksi berlarinya seketika. Ia ada di tengah kota sekarang, banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan tak wajar. Ada yang terkekeh pelan ada juga yang terlihat sedang menahan tawa sampai membuat wajahnya memerah. Bingung, kenapa dengan mereka? Ia pun teringat ucapan Izaya tadi, "Ngaca?"

Shizuo langsung berjalan kearah pertokoan didepannya, tepat di depan toko roti yang menjadikan kaca sebagai temboknya. Ia langsung terkejut melihat dirinya yang dipantulkan dari kaca besar itu. Sebuah kincir kayu yang diikatkan dengan sabuk hitam bertengger kokoh dan berputar-putar terkena angin sore. Pfft- benar-benar konyol. Pantas saja dari tadi ia merasa aneh dengan kepalanya.

Shizuo tertunduk, sudah tak terhitung berapa urat nadi di kepala dan tangannya yang muncul. Lalu menghancurkan tihang rambu-rambu jalan yang digenggamnya. Menyeringai.

"III-ZAAAAYAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Burung gagak berterbangan saat sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya, yang punya nama hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menopang badan kurusnya ke pagar besi dihadapannya. Izaya- kini berada di atap gedung tinggi sambil menikmati kesegaran angin sore. Pandangannya diarahkan kedepan, ke arah dimana langit dimana nanti akan memunculkan warna oren kejinggaan yang indah. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari melihat matahari terbenam di gedung ini, batinnya. Dipejamkan matanya, sekedar untuk merasakan hembusan demi hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Ia merasa damai meskipun telah membuat keributan di Kota. Berharap sang monster Ikebukuro tak menemukannya agar ia bisa menikmati kedamaian sore ini.

 **BRAKKK!**

Ah, sepertinya ia harus mengesampingkan harapannya.

"Hoya hoya~ kau berhasil menemukanku Shizu-chan?"

Izaya membalikkan badannya, tetap tenang saat mengetahui siapa mendobrak pintu atap. Pasti dan sudah pasti itu Shizuo.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kebiasaanmu yang satu ini?" ucap Shizuo sedikit menggeram karena menahan emosi. Shizuo tahu, semua kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan sang informan disaat senggang seperti sekarang ini, karena bagaimana pun ia telah bersamanya cukup lama sampai bisa mengetahui segala kebiasaan-kebiasaan kutunya itu. Ia melangkah mendekati si biang onar yang membuatnya konyol di depan publik. Kini, jarak diantara keduanya hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Bisa dijelaskan apa maksudnya **ini?!** "

Shizuo mengangkat kedua benda yang menjadi objek jahil Izaya. Sabuk celana dan kincir tentu saja.

"Ah, itu. Aku kan cuman bercanda. Hehe."

Jawab Izaya sambil terkekeh yang tentu saja membuat emosi yang ditahan Shizuo muncul kembali.

"BERCANDA!? Kau membuatku KONYOL di tengah Kota, IZAYA!"

Teriaknya sambil menarik kerah baju Izaya. Izaya hanya terkekeh sambil membuat gestur 'tenang.. tenang..' kepada pria yang memarahinya.

"Tapi bagus kan? Shizu-chan bisa lihat sendiri orang-orang yang biasanya takut melihat Shizu-chan yang mengamuk seperti itu kini jadi tertawa senang melihat Shizu-chan yang seperti tadi. Membuat mereka menyadari kalau ternyata Shizu-chan itu tak semenakutkan apa yang difikirkan mereka."

"Eh?"

Emosi Shizuo menghilang, ia melepas cengkramannya. Entah kenapa alasan Izaya membuatnya tergugah. Tapi bukan Shizuo namanya jika langsung mereda.

"Tapi kau membuatku terlihat seperti Badut! Aku tidak suka."

"Maaf ya~"

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi. Apalagi membangunkanku seperti tadi."

"Iya."

 **DRRT DRRTT**

Ponsel mereka berdua bergetar, sontak mereka mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing dan melihat ke pemberitahuan layar ponselnya. Sebuah catatan yang membuat rona merah terukir di wajah mereka berdua saat tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah layar ponsel lawan bicaranya. Catatan bertuliskan,  
' _Sunset_. Izaya ' diponsel Shizuo dan sebaliknya, ' _Sunset with_ Shizu-chan 3' diponsel Izaya.

Canggung.

"Ahaha tak kusangka Shizu-chan buat catatan seperti itu. Waktunya sama lagi, haha." respon Izaya mencairkan suasana sambil tertunduk mengutak-atik ponselnya acak. Shizuo hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya sambil membuang muka. Saling menyembunyikan rona merah itu.

* * *

Waktu berlalu, kini keduanya bediri berdampingan menghadap langit yang mulai memunculkan warna kejinggaan yang membuat siapa saja terpesona akan keindahannya. Bagi mereka, situasi seperti ini belum bisa membuat mereka terbiasa. Pasalnya, siapa yang mengira kalu pasangan musuh bebuyutan ini akan berakhir dalam hubungan percintaan? Siapa kira kepribadian mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang ini dapat bersatu? Dan siapa yang akan cepat terbiasa jika pertemuan mereka yang jarang, sekalinya bertemu malah berkelahi, kini menghadapi hal yang bisa dikatakan romantis seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh, sulit bagi mereka untuk terbiasa.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dikeduanya. Izaya sibuk melihat kincir kayu ditangan kirinya yang berputar oleh hembusan angin- mengabaikan _sunset_ nya kali ini. Sedangkan Shizuo sibuk menyesap rokoknya sambil memandang ke arah jatuhnya matahari yang begitu indah di hari ini.

Tetap tak bersuara, hanya bisa mengungkapan perasaan dengan debaran jantung yang menjadi-jadi saat mereka menautkan tangan masing-masing.

"Ne, Shizu-chan." Izaya pun akhirnya angkat bicara sambil melihat indahnya matahari terbenam yang belum menghilang, di angkatnya kincir ke hadapan wajah mereka. Menutupi bulatan jingga yang kini tinggal setengah.

"Aku tahu ini kekanakan, tapi kau tahu? Aku sangat suka benda ini, entah kenapa melihatnya berputar tertiup angin seperti ini membuatku nyaman dan senang. Kau pernah merasakannya?"

Shizuo yang mendengar perkataan Izaya mulai tersenyum, mengingat dulu sewaktu kecil ia pun selalu memainkan benda itu bersama Kasuka, tertawa bersama saat melihat benda itu berputar saat berlari. Sangat menyenangkan.

"Ya.." Balasnya singkat sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, "Itulah sebabnya tak kuhancurkan benda itu saat menemukannya terikat dikepalaku."

Sungguh, ucapan Shizuo barusan membuat Izaya memandang tak percaya. Ia sangat senang karena Shizuo selalu tahu dan menjaga semua hal yang disukai Izaya, walaupun hal baru tapi Shizuo selalu bisa mengetahuinya.

"Terimakasih."

Izaya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pundak Shizuo. Shizuo yang kaget dengan kelakuan Izaya yang tiba-tiba itu berusaha tenang dan membalas dengan rangkulan lembut sambil menacak-acak rambut Izaya. Izaya tersenyum.

"Shizu-chan..."

Panggilnya, seraya membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam.

"Hm?"

"Nyaman."

Kata itu dibalas dengan rangkulan yang semakin erat.

.

.

 ***OWARI***

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic pertama di fandom ini yeayy! Maap geje, maap OOC. Tp Semoga suka dan jangan lupa review, maap kalo ga nge feel. ceritanya ini plupi-plupi (karena saya suka plupi) tp semoga aja plupinya dapet sama ga terlalu gagal. Dan... semoga aja fandom ini jadi ramai kembali dan banyak shizaya bertebaran *penuhharap***

 **Sekian dan salam perkenalan.**

 **Review jika berkenan.**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~~**

 **n(_ _)n**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **Jya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***OMAKE***

 **.**

 **.**

Izaya mengerjapkan matanya, menerawang sebentar lalu menguap. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang masih setengah lemas karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia lalu menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya dan membilas muka kasurnya agar terlihat lebih segar. Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, ia langsung menuju ke ruang tengah. Dinyalakannya televisi dengan saluran acak hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan suasana sunyi di apartemannya ini. Saat hendak berjalan ke dapur untuk menyeduh kopi, tiba-tiba pandangannya teralihkan kearah meja kerjanya. Dipandanginya beberapa saat barang-barang yang ada diatas meja itu, ada yang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang menempel di balik layar komputernya. Apa?

Izaya menghampiri meja kerjanya, memutari benda padat yang lumayan lebar itu untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang tertempel di layar komputernya.

Sungguh, Izaya langsung melebarkan matanya saat tahu benda apa yang tertempel itu. Sebuah kincir kecil yang direkatkan dengan... lakban? Tertempel tegak di sisi samping layarnya.

"Pfftt- Shizu-chan?"

Tebaknya dan... benar saja, dibawah layar komputer itu terdapat secarik kertas memo kecil berwarna kuning yang disobek acak dan berantakkan.

' **Supaya kerjamu jadi menyenangkan** **. Shizuo... Ps: makanlah yang banyak, kau seperti ranting!'**

Izaya tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah membaca memo yang dibuat Shizuo itu. Tak habis pikir akan kelakuan monster yang sekarang menjabat sebagai raja di hatinya itu bertindak kekanakan seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak kekanakkan? Hanya karena kau menganggap bahwa kincir itu benda yang menyenangkan, kekasihmu langsung memasang kincir itu di tempat kerjamu dan menuliskan kalimat yang bagaikan berharap agar pekerjaanmu menjadi menyenangkan jika kamu bekerja sambil memandang kincir yang tertempel di layar komputermu. Mana pakai lakban pula.

"Anak kecil, Shizu-chan memang masih anak-anak," dan walaupun beranggapan seperti itu, Izaya tetap membiarkan benda tersebut terpasang manis di komputernya. tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sifat Shizuo yang satu ini lah yang membuat Izaya semakin semakin dan semakin luluh pada monster Ikebukuro satu itu. Pemikiran dan tindakannya ini selalu memberikan kesan dan warna yang tidak pernah didapatkan Izaya, apapun itu. Ah, betapa bahagia perasaannya saat ini.

Seraya tersenyum ia duduk di kursi putar kesayangannya dan memainkan kincir tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya, memutar-mutar perlahan baling-baling kecil itu.

"Apa tanggapan Namie-san dan klien-klienku kalau melihat ini. Haha, bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Shizaya is not dead**

* * *

.

.

 **RnR**


End file.
